Luna de Miel en España
by kaoruca
Summary: Una tontería que se me acaba de ocurrir tras convivir con el deseo irrefrenable de escribir sobre estos dos desde hace dos meses (a pesar de que soy consciente de que sería incapaz de ganarme la vida con esto). Molly decide bajar a la piscina del hotel al que han ido a pasar unos días de su luna de miel. Sherlock es reacio a bajar y la observa desde la habitación.


Buenas a todos. Ante todo decir que es la primera vez que publico en este fandom. No soy muy buena en esto, pero llevo dos meses deseando escribir algo, así que ruego perdonéis mi descaro. Hace unos dos meses que terminé de ver esta magnífica serie y desde entonces he intentado llenar el vacío leyendo fics y más fics.

 **(Este párrafo contiene SPOILERS)** Y es que no me puedo creer que nos vayan a dejar así. Y es que sí, por mucho que dude de la verdadera intención del último capítulo, no puedo dejar de creer que toda esa carrera abre las puertas a una posible relación entre Sherlock y Molly Hooper. Todos los signos están ahí: la disculpa de Navidad, ese «la que más importa» (no sé si es la frase exacta, ya que yo la he visto en inglés), el admitir que es la única que lo ve y que ve sus mentiras, esa mirada descorazonada cuando le dice que merece ser feliz y la deja libre... Y, por supuesto, ese segundo ILY y esa explosión de ira que me salta las lágrimas cada vez que la veo. Jamás se le ve perder el control así en la serie. Es cierto que lleva mucho acumulado, pero es que está fuera de sí. Así que sí, soy una Sherollian, aunque sin muchas esperanzas. Estoy convencida de que su amor por Molly es más profundo del que pueda sentir por Irene Adler (que para mí es más una atracción, un misterio por resolver), pero no estoy segura de si eso será suficiente para que él dé un paso tan importante. Para que se salte todas las reglas por las que se ha regido y que se lleva repitiendo desde hace casi 30 años.

En fin, aquí os dejo una tontería que se me ha ocurrido sólo para pasar el tiempo. Le he puesto la **calificación M** por el lenguaje y algunas escenas algo tórridas. Vivo en Canarias, por lo que me he inspirado en algunos hoteles que hay por aquí. Espero que por lo menos os haga pasar un buen rato.

Por supuesto, esto lo hago sólo por diversión y todos los derechos pertenecen a **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** , también a **Mark Gatiss** (me encanta su interpretación de Mycroft) y **Steven Moffat** , BBC, etc.

* * *

 **LUNA DE MIEL EN ESPAÑA.**

El despiadado sol entraba en la habitación del hotel inundándolo todo. Entrecerró los ojos con un gruñido, extraño a tanta claridad. Ir hasta allí había sido un error. El calor era insoportable, la gente era muy ruidosa y echaba de menos a su lúgubre y mezquino Londres.

Molly había bajado a la piscina, deseosa de interactuar con otras personas y de disfrutar de la calidez de España. Decía que después extrañarían el calor del sol en su piel y la luminosidad de sus días. Había cogido la toalla y un libro, se había cubierto con una capa imposible de crema solar y puesto unas gafas oscuras de sol. Llevaba el bikini que él le había regalado, uno azul marino decorado con formas de alegres colores —sabía que ella lo preferiría a uno de colores lisos o discretos—. En Londres vestía con ropas holgadas, que no marcaban sus curvas, pero el bikini dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. No era una mujer con medidas exuberantes, pero para Sherlock no había ninguna otra mujer que acallara su mente, inundándola de deseos carnales, como su Molly. Y ese maldito lugar, ese calor infernal, esa falta de ropa, había hecho que fuese incapaz de apartar las manos de ella. Dios, ¿cuántas veces la había tomado? No recordaba una obsesión igual.

Resopló incómodo y miró por la ventana. Desde su habitación se veía la piscina de agua de mar. En la suite disponían de una piscina privada con jacuzzi, en la cual habían disfrutado de formas de hacer el amor que no hubiera creído posibles, rememoró con una pícara sonrisa. Pero Molly había empezado a sentirse encerrada y los últimos dos días había bajado a la piscina de mar. Sherlock sabía que la había escogido porque era la única que se podía avistar desde su habitación. De esa forma él podría verla y no sentirse tan solo. Así era Molly: siempre pensando en él.

Se volvió a acercar a la ventana y miró hacia la piscina. Molly estaba recostada en una tumbona, disfrutando de su estúpido libro. Pertenecía a la saga del forense Quirke, un hombre de gran intelecto que resolvía crímenes desde la morgue. A Sherlock no se le escapaba la ironía de que el personaje era una mezcla entre Molly y él.

Estaba pasando una hoja con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando dos hombres pasaron junto a ella. Uno de ellos detuvo al otro, señalándola con la cabeza. Sherlock dedujo que eran de habla inglesa y que se habían fijado en el título del libro. Bueno, en el libro y en algo más. O mejor dicho, en _alguien_ más.

El que se había detenido era un hombre moreno y alto, de constitución media, y que estaba más cerca de la cuarentena que de la treintena. Miró en rededor suyo y sonrió, susurrándole algo a su amigo. El segundo le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un golpe en el hombro. Sherlock supuso que era un signo de ánimo. El hombre moreno se acercó a la tumbona que había libre junto a Molly y acto seguido la vio girar la cabeza en su dirección y ponerse las gafas encima de la cabeza. Por su lenguaje corporal, el hombre había fingido confundirla con alguien y, aparentemente, Molly se lo había creído.

De repente, el ambiente de la habitación se enrareció y se hizo muy pesado, asfixiándolo un poco más. Resopló irritado, pero siguió concentrado en lo que pasaba en la piscina. Molly había vuelto a su libro, ignorando a su acompañante, pero éste no se había mantenido ocioso. Se había dirigido a la barra y había obsequiado a la camarera con una buena propina para que le preparase dos cócteles con todos los accesorios y sombrillitas imaginables. Cuando regresó, llamó la atención de Molly para invitarla a la bebida.

La patóloga se sorprendió y se ruborizó, negando con la cabeza. Con cierta vergüenza y bastante incómoda, se tocó el anillo y señaló con la mirada en dirección a su habitación. Sherlock se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, aunque sabía que con el sol que hacía fuera era imposible que pudieran verlo. Era evidente que Molly le estaba explicando que estaba casada y que su marido estaba en una habitación sobre la piscina. El hombre agitó la mano, quitándole importancia a su invitación, pero su lenguaje corporal decía todo lo contrario. Le puso dicha mano sobre el hombro, enmascarándolo como un gesto casual, y Molly se puso tan tensa como la cuerda de un arco. Sonrió nerviosa y sus ojos se dirigieron una vez más hacia arriba, en su dirección aproximada. Después se ladeó hasta zafarse de la _asquerosa_ mano que la tocaba y volvió a la tumbona, relajándose mínimamente al centrar de nuevo su atención en su libro.

Y Sherlock perdió la paciencia.

Sin perder de vista lo que sucedía abajo, se puso su bañador. Sabía que era absurdo tener celos, confiaba en Molly plenamente. Pero ese hombre se estaba aprovechando de su amabilidad y no había aceptado un «no» por respuesta. Y eso lo había enfadado más de lo que imaginaba. Era _su_ mujer, por todos los dioses. Para algo tenía que valer el matrimonio, ¿no?

Cuando llegó a la piscina, Molly intentaba ignorar al hombre volviendo una y otra vez a su lectura, pero él no se daba por vencido.

Mientras observaba, dos jóvenes se acercaron al detective e intentaron flirtear con él. No las entendió, pero contestó igualmente en su propio idioma sin apartar la vista de su esposa, la cual se hallaba al otro lado de la piscina.

—No estoy interesado. Largo.

Las chicas debían ser del país porque le contestaron una palabra que contenía el término español equivalente a «polla **1** » en inglés —era una de las pocas palabras que conocía—. Y supuso que los idiomas no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

El hombre se acabó la bebida de un trago y se dirigió al bar una vez más. La patóloga apenas había tocado la suya, pero la joven del bar comenzó a preparar otros dos cócteles, derramando más alcohol en el que él le señalaba.

Ya era suficiente.

Se zambulló en la piscina y contuvo el aliento. El agua estaba helada, lo cual lo dejó momentáneamente sin respiración, aunque lo liberó de todo el calor que lo había estado ahogando durante todo el día y, en especial, esa última media hora. Nadó hasta el otro extremo con los ojos escociéndole ligeramente por la sal y salió con todo el agua chorreando por su cuerpo. Molly seguía inmersa en su lectura, ajena a su presencia, y él sonrió con malicia antes de sentarse en el espacio libre de tumbona que había dejado junto a su cintura.

* * *

Molly por fin volvía a disfrutar de su libro. Al principio le había agradado la llegada de Andrew, le había parecido simpático. Pero ahora la estaba empezando a incomodar. Si no supiera que no era cierto, habría dicho que estaba flirteando con ella. Pero le había dicho que estaba de viaje de novios y que su recién estrenado marido estaba en una habitación encima de ellos. Así que era imposible que ése fuera el caso. Además, allí había muchísimas mujeres muchísimo más guapas y con mejor cuerpo que ella. Tenía que ser cosa de la novela, que se estaba imaginando cosas, pensó dando una silenciosa carcajada.

De repente, empezaron a llover gotas heladas sobre ella y a su cintura se adhirió una gélida tela, haciéndola dar un salto. En cuanto su vista dejó el libro y se enfocó frente a ella, vio a su marido completamente empapado, con el agua chorreándole por el pelo, recorriendo sus mejillas, bajando por su pecho y perdiéndose en la cintura de su bañador. Dios, ¿cómo podía ser alguien tan jodidamente sexi?

—¡Sherlock! —Fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir de la impresión.

—Aquí estás. —Fue todo lo que dijo él antes de besarla con pasión.

La boca de Sherlock cubrió la suya mientras sus manos rodeaban su rostro y masajeaban su cuello. Abrió los labios para respirar y él lo aprovechó para introducir su lengua y acariciar su cavidad con insaciable sed. Sus besos sabían a mar y fuego y Molly entreabrió ligeramente las piernas de forma inconsciente. La mano que tenía en el cuello se posó en su pierna izquierda y comenzó a provocarla, subiendo y adentrándose en su muslo interior. La otra mano bajó hasta rozar su clavícula con los dedos y Molly creyó que iba a estallar.

Sus brazos se habían enroscado en el cuello del detective y necesitaba respirar, escapar del calor que la consumía. Entrelazó sus dedos en los rizos de su esposo y tiró de ellos con fuerza, intentando obligarlo a apartarse un poco. Él gimió contra su boca y acercó sus labios a su oído, aprovechando ella ese momento para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Estás intentando provocarme? Porque soy capaz de tomarte aquí mismo. —Ella cerró los ojos, jadeando, y justo en ese momento oyó un carraspeo a su lado.

* * *

Molly jadeó, cerrando los ojos un instante, cuando un carraspeo a su izquierda llamó su atención.

El hombre había vuelto con otras dos copas y Sherlock sonrió internamente. Justo como lo había previsto.

—Puedes dejarlas ahí, no vamos a necesitarlas _de momento_ —le espetó con todo el desprecio que pudo.

Entonces volvió a besar a Molly con renovada pasión, sintiendo al hombre tensarse e inhalar una bocanada de aire por su falta de cortesía. Su esposa intentaba apartarlo presionando la mano contra su pecho, pero él se la cogió y, liberando su boca, posó los labios en la cara interna de su muñeca, bajando por su pulso, arrancándole contra su voluntad otro gemido. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que el hombre seguía clavado a su lado con los cócteles aún en la mano, temblando de lo que parecía ser ira.

—¿Qué pasa, quiere una propina o es que le gusta mirar? —escupió sin siquiera mirarlo.

Molly abrió los ojos de par en par, avergonzada y escandalizada a partes iguales por su comentario.

—¡Sherlock! Es...

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera empezar la frase, el hombre ya había dado media vuelta y se había marchado con las dos bebidas. Molly se detuvo estupefacta, observando cómo Andrew se acercaba a otra tumbona quince pasos más allá y parecía fingir ante una chica la misma confusión que había desplegado frente a ella. Ciertamente estaba un poco dolida y enfadada, pero lo desestimó con premura, ya que ante todo estaba aliviada. Y divertida por la reacción de su marido. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse y aparentar su indiferencia.

—¡Qué camarero más malo! —exclamó el detective.

Pero no la engañaba.

—Querido, eso ha sido innecesario.

Él frunció el ceño y se encogió ligeramente de hombros, fingiendo no entenderla.

—Los celos no te pegan, Sherlock. Era inofensivo y, además, sé valerme sola.

Él se sintió ofendido y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿De veras? Conozco perfectamente a esa clase de tipos. Intentaba emborracharte y aprovecharse de ti —dijo, señalando su anterior copa con la cabeza. Ella sonrió.

—Ya veo. ¿Y desde cuándo llevas espiándome?

—Yo no... —intentó defenderse, enfurruñado—. No te estaba espiando.

Ella alzó las cejas arrugando la frente, con la mirada incrédula de «¿de veras?». Entonces rio y le cogió el rostro con las manos, dándole un cálido y húmedo beso. Los ojos de Sherlock volvieron a nublarse de ardiente deseo. Aún la hipnotizaba el tono aguamarina que adquirían bajo esta claridad. Era como observar el mar de alguna isla paradisiaca, salvo que este océano ocultaba un volcán en su interior. Un volcán que cada día amenazaba con consumirla hasta reducirla a cenizas y al que cada día se arrojaba sin pensar.

—En vista de los acontecimientos, me voy a nuestra habitación —le susurró ella en el oído mientras sus dedos recorrían la parte superior del muslo de su marido y se detenían a unos centímetros de su cadera. Sherlock tembló. Su cuerpo ya había perdido todo el frescor del chapuzón previo y el pequeño bañador apenas podía disimular su enorme erección.

La joven se levantó, cogió su libro y su toalla y comenzó a alejarse muy despacio.

—¡Molly! —la llamó él con cierta urgencia. Ella se dio la vuelta consciente del problema al que se enfrentaba su marido—. Mmm... Creo que voy a necesitar esa toalla.

Ella sonrió y siguió su camino.

—Siempre puedes volver por donde has venido —contestó ella alzando la voz por encima del hombro y señalando con el dedo índice a la piscina.

Apenas había llegado al borde cuando sintió que unos brazos la levantaban del suelo, siendo incapaz de contener un pequeño grito.

—El libro y la toalla; ya.

A la joven le entró el pánico.

—No te atreverás. Sherlock, no lo hagas.

Él dio unos pasos hacia el borde con su sonrisa de suficiencia y tomó impulso.

—Dios, no. Espera; tiene que estar helada —gritó, lanzando la toalla, el libro y las gafas a la orilla justo antes de que él saltase con ella en brazos.

* * *

El agua gélida le devolvió a su cuerpo cierta tranquilidad. Cuando abrió los ojos Molly intentaba acompasar su respiración después del shock inicial. Se echó a reír al verla y ella le lanzó agua fingiendo estar enfadada.

Con un rápido movimiento la arrinconó contra una pared de la piscina y colocó los brazos a ambos lados de la joven, impidiéndole zafarse de él. Pero en lugar de intentar escapar de su prisión, la joven se acercó y rodeó el cuello de su marido con sus brazos y su cintura con sus piernas.

—Señora Holmes, me temo que a este paso no vamos a salir nunca de esta piscina. —Y acto seguido empujó su entrepierna contra ella, mostrándole claramente a lo que se refería. Ella gimió en silencio y le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios.

—Ahora tengo algo de frío, pero quizá puedas convencerme para que te deje mi toalla.

Él alzó una ceja y la miró un instante para después agarrar sus caderas y establecer un hecho antes de hundirse en su boca:

—Eres mía, Molly Hooper.

Un minuto después salían de la zona de la piscina de la mano, riendo, parando para darse un beso aquí y otro allá, ajenos a la estela de agua y a las miradas que dejaban a su paso.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

1\. Polla: Es raro escribir una historia en español pensando en inglés, pero el personaje es británico, así que no sabía muy bien cómo describir esto. La palabra inglesa que a Sherlock le viene a la cabeza es «cock». Es algo que le han llamado más de una vez ya que, aparte de «polla», también significa «gilipollas» (que es lo que he querido dar a entender que las chicas le llaman). Y teniendo en cuenta que «capullo» en español también contemplaría ambos significados, pues sí, en este caso los idiomas no son tan diferentes, como él puntualiza XD

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Como veis, es una tontería romántica con un poco de «pimienta». No he querido dar a entender que Sherlock sea celoso ni posesivo (lo digo sobre todo por ese «eres mía»), pero es muy pasional y esa escena lo habría incomodado lo suficiente como para querer desquitarse con el Don Juan de piscina. Y ya sabemos lo brusco que es. Además, como he puesto, cuando le dice esas palabras a Molly sólo establece un hecho (y lo saborea al decirlo en voz alta): sabe que ella es suya.


End file.
